


A Kidnapped Reveal

by schrijverr



Category: Crossing Lines
Genre: Established Relationship, Kidnapping, M/M, Relationship Reveal, Secret Relationship, married
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-21
Updated: 2019-08-21
Packaged: 2020-09-23 01:53:48
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,301
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20332105
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/schrijverr/pseuds/schrijverr
Summary: When Tommys and Sebastians child gets kidnapped the rest finds out that they have been married for sometime and have adopted a baby girl together. They try to get her back





	A Kidnapped Reveal

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this some time ago, but I wanted to share it with you.  
I just think it would be neat if they were already together before the show starts. It gives a whole other vibe to their banter and on screen work relationship.

Tommy and Sebastian got together three years before Major Daniel knocked on their door. Tommy had moved back to Ireland for a year, because of shit with the family and Sebastian had stayed home with their six-year-old daughter.

They never told anyone on their units that they were seeing someone and they never talked about a child. As far as files were concerned, their relation and life together didn’t exist. So, when they got onto the new team they didn’t tell anyone. They just moved to the new city and on from their old life. Sebastians mother moved as well to watch Leonie if necessary and to get help from the boys if needed, she was getting old after all.

~

Now a year after they’d started their team, still, no one knew. They had fallen into a routine of a close friendship and for a bunch of detectives it was kind of sad that they hadn’t noticed them coming in together every day. But that meant they were all good. No one knew and that’s how they liked it.

That is why it was a great surprise to see Ilse, Sebastians mother, showing up at their workplace in complete hysterics. She yelled: “Sebastian! SEBASTIAN!”

Sebastian rushed forward, Tommy not far behind. “What is it mother?” he asked, concern written over his face.

His mother sobbed and whispered: “She’s gone. When I got home, it was a mess and she just wasn’t there.”

The hand that was rubbing her back soothingly stopped as the realization dawned on Tommy. He looked at Sebastian and saw a matching expression of horror on the Germans face. The rest was looking at the whole ordeal perplexed, finally Hickman spoke up: “Doesn’t this seem like something for the normal police? And who’s she?”

The three looked at him and after a beat of silence Sebastian said: “This is my mother and she came here to tell me that my child is missing!”

He became louder in the end, nearly yelling, then he turned to his mother again and soothingly said: “It’s going to be fine mother. If anyone can find her, it’s us. Just sit down and try to calm down. Tommy help me get her to couch, she needs to sit down.”

They helped her to the couch as the Major looked through some files. The he said: “There is no record of you having a child, Sebastian. Is this the same as with Erik?”

Sebastian shook his head. “No,” he answered, “I didn’t know about Erik. I, however, adopted Leonie.”

In the background Tommy was talking to Ilse. He asked her where Leonie disappeared and if she had called the school to check there. She answered saying it was at their place and that she did call the school and that they had seen her leave. Tommy nodded and left her alone, turning back to where Sebastian was grilled about adopting a child and with who and when. He walked back towards them and told Sebastian: “It was at our house. Ilse was supposed to go there today after the bus had dropped her off. Let’s go. We can deal with them later.”

Then the two men quickly grabbed their jackets and walked out the door, leaving the team with even more questions as they hurried to follow.

~

The police hadn’t arrived at the house yet, so they quickly made it to the front door and unlocked it. They hurried inside to take in the scene, some things were knocked over, there were signs of struggle and a little blood on the floor. The blood splatters were next to a broken frame with a family picture in it, the glass was broken and the shards lay on the floor. Eva picked it up and looked at the photo, her eyes widened. After today she’d expected something was going on between them, with the horrified expression on Tommys face when Sebastians mother talked, the fact that he knew her name despite her never telling them it, the whole ‘our house’ thing and how easily he talked to her, but this, this was some next level shit.

She walked to where the team stood bowed over Sebastians laptop as he scanned the area, deposited the picture on the table and said: “Found this next to some shards and some blood splatters.”

The two elder men now realized what was going on and turned to where the couple was standing looking at the picture. On it was a smiling Sebastian and Tommy with in their lap a small giggling little girl. In the background there was a Christmas tree and they all wore stupid sweaters. They looked between the team and the picture until Hickman said: “Okay, I’d like it if you two explain, now.”

Sebastian swallowed and gestured to Tommy to talk, Tommy shot a look at Sebastian and they had a quiet conversation before Tommy gave up and started talking: “So, uhm, we’re together. Have been for some time now.”

“Yeah, we’d gathered that much.” Hickman commented, but a jab from Eva shut him up.

“I know you had gathered that much you idiot. It’s not that hard, now let me talk.” Tommy said annoyed. “We were together before this team came together, but we never talked about our home life with our separate units. Homophobia is still something in police ranks. We’re married and we adopted this little princess.”

He pointed at the little girl in the picture and couldn’t seem to continue, as if seeing her again made it impossible. Sebastian caught on and continued: “My mom used to watch her when we still lived in Berlin and she moved with us when we needed to be closer to our new headquarters here. Leonie goes to an international school since she already speaks English from Tommy. My mom was supposed to get here with the bus, but it was delayed. When she got here. She, she was already gone.”

Tears were now streaming over his face and Tommys eyes were suspiciously wet. Tommy pulled Sebastian into an embrace. Glad to be able to draw comfort from his partner now that the secret was out. The team understood that this was a private moment left the two alone for a while to look outside for clues.

~

After they had collected all the data, they returned to Headquarters. Sebastian had kept his mother regularly updated, so she was waiting for them, for when they got back. She had calmed down quite a bit and was comforting the couple as they sat waiting for the results. Sebastian and Tommy were obviously drawing comfort from the other. They were literally leaning on each other sending hopeful looks to where the computer was working. 

The rest had pulled away from them, leaving to family with each other. They were surrounding Louis’ desk talking to one another. “Did you all not know?” Hickman asked.

Both shook their heads, no one had seen this coming. “No,” Louis said, “I knew they knew each other, but there was nothing about a relationship or a child for that matter. They are exceptionally good at hiding it.”

“I suspected they liked each other, but this? I didn’t think they would be married.” Eva commented.

They all looked at them again. Sebastian and Tommy were now saying there goodbyes to Sebastians mother waving at her as she left. Then they turned to the computer that had started beeping and the others joined them.

“Does it normally beep when it done?” Hickman asked.

“No,” Sebastian said, “That’s what’s so strange. It’s a Skype call.”

“Well, what are you waiting for? Fooking answer it.” Tommy said harshly.

Sebastian rolled his eyes and gave him an annoyed look. He connected some wires and then he picked up. On the other side there were some guys. All in black with guns everywhere. Tommy breathed out. “What do you want?” he asked.

The oldest man chuckled: “You see, child. We could really use some money, so here’s the deal. You and your boyfriend get your kid back and we get you and some money.”

“Bastard!” Tommy yelled, “Don’t you touch her! If she has even a small scratch on her I will kill you!”

The man chuckled evilly. “I know” he said. “That’s why we have her here.”

He stepped aside to show an older version of the girl from the photo strapped to her chair. When she saw the two men on the screen she cried out: “Da, papa!”

“Hush child.” one of the men said and Leonie continued to cry silently as a hand was held in front of her mouth.

“See,” the first guy said again, “Unharmed and ready for transaction.”

“Let her go, please. How much do you want?” Sebastian asked softly. They had never seen him so vulnerable. Big tears were flowing out of his eyes and you could see his heart rip more every second when you looked into his eyes.

The first guy laughed and said: “See now are we talking! I want £500.000 cash. You are to drop it and a handcuffed McConnel at this address.” He held up. a piece of paper. “And if we get the clear from our guy she’ll be at your doorstep in less then an hour. If this has not happened within the next three hours. Well, I guess you’ll find her maimed body sooner or later.” He laughed again and cut of the connection.

Once the screen was black Sebastian leaned in and cried in Tommys chest. He really didn’t want to be weak in front of the team, but he couldn’t help it. They had taken one of his few good things in life and Tommys strong arms around him made everything a bit more bearable.

Tommy looked at his crying husband and made a decision. “How can we get £500.000,- ? I don’t care about what happens to me, but I can’t let them hurt her.”

“I am not letting you sacrifice yourself, McConnel.” Major Daniel said.

“Yeah and I’m not letting them hurt my husband and child. I thought if someone would understand it’d be you.” Tommy replied.

They were about to argue more when Sebastians pleading voice cut them of. “Please both of you stop it. Tommy, you don’t get to decide you can leave me. I don’t want to lose you. You mean to much to me. Please let me see if I can pinpoint their location before you try to do something stupid, okay?”

Tommys gaze immediately softened as he looked to his husband. He stroked the side of Sebastians face. “Sure, darlin'.” he whispered, “I promise, but you have to promise me something too. If this doesn’t work out, you have to let me get her back.”

They held a staring contest and then seemed to agree as they locked their pinkies and both whispered: “Promise.”

Sebastian was typing on his computer, desperate to find something, anything. The rest were calling people seeing if they could get the money in cash on such a short notice. There was a tense atmosphere and everyone was easily spooked when Sebastian let out a small cheer everyone jumped in fright and the quickly rushed to the computer. “They are not very smart criminals.” He said. “Or they don’t know who they’re dealing with.”

He got a hard look on his face and Tommy said amazed: “You found them?”

Sebastian nodded and they both looked relieved. Major Daniel nodded and said: “Give the location and I’ll call in a team. You go change. I’ll see you there. Oh, and Sebastian, Tommy. I want you two in the back. You’re lucky I’ll even let you come. You are too close to this.”

They both wanted to protest, realized it was useless, gave up and nodded. Then they quickly ran away. The Major got out his phone, but before he dialed he said to Eva: “Keep a close eye on them. I don’t want to lose them, because they ripped someone apart.”

Eva nodded and walked away.

~

They had surrounded the house. Inside they could see the guys from the Skype call having some drinks, probably cheering for themselves. Tommy scoffed and spit on the ground. “Disgusting.” was all he said.

Next to him Sebastian nodded, his face was nothing but hard lines. They had to wait by the cars until they were called for backup or the clear signal was given. A few feet away Major Daniel was explaining the situation to the help team and after a few directions they started to move.

It was quiet for a while, then there were some shots and screams. From their position Sebastian and Tommy could see the guys falling and getting arrested. A few seconds later the clear signal was given and both men rushed to the house.

When they got to the entrance everyone opened up a path leading directly to a small girl who was being freed from a chair. When she saw her fathers a smile look over her features and tears started to fall down her cheeks. “Da.” she said as Tommy hugged her.

“Papa.” She squealed as Sebastian blew a raspberry on her cheek and joined in with the hug.

The kidnappers were led away and they gave the family some privacy. Before Major Daniel left he stopped by the hugging group of people. He said: “We will talk about all of this later. This is not something you should hide from the team you’re supposed to trust with your life, but for now? Be together. Be a family. I’ll see you in a few days. Take your time.”

Sebastian and Tommy nodded. They understood, but for now, they weren’t letting go of their girl for a second.

**Author's Note:**

> I live and die for kudos and comment, so thank you so much if you leave any!


End file.
